


a white wedding

by legendofkuvira (jephaway)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jephaway/pseuds/legendofkuvira
Summary: When Lucretia heard that Magnus was getting married, she couldn't keep herself from attending the ceremony.





	a white wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. 
> 
> Dedicated as always to @maegnus on tumblr, who advocates for every terrible idea I come up with.

Lucretia heard, through word of mouth, that the Hero of Raven’s Roost was getting married. The news didn’t come as much of a shock- she knew that Magnus had started seeing a woman there, one of the locals. Lucretia had heard she was beautiful, though she had never heard her name. She inquired about the date, and when the time came, she slipped into one of her old disguises and made her way to Ravens Roost to see the event for herself.

She hitched a ride with a merchant who was making his way into the city for the wedding- Magnus had given his family time to escape during the Civil War, and now he was returning to see the hero be wed. When he asked Lucretia how she _knew_ the couple, her heart ached but faked a smile. She was an old family friend, she said. Never mind all the nights she and Magnus spent talking into the night, drinking tea, abiding in their love for each other. Never mind the times they buried each other’s bodies.

The merchant dropped Lucretia off at the local inn and she spent two nights sequestered away in her room, writing. For the last few years, she had largely ignored the feeling of loneliness that had begun to bloom inside her chest. It was easy to ignore while she focused on working with the Millers and building the Bureau, but in Raven’s Roost, she was isolated. There was nobody to talk to, no work to be done. Lucretia was alone with her memories, alone with the last words she ever spoke to Magnus. _I love you_.

It rained the day of the wedding- a sign of good luck for the happy couple. When Lucretia set out at noon, it had subsided, but puddles still lined the streets, pooling and spilling off the sides of the columns that held the city in the air. Lucretia drew her hood over her head and looked down as she followed the crowd to the square where the wedding was to be held. Everybody in town was invited. Magnus was, after all, a friend of all folk. When she arrived at the square, Lucretia pressed toward the front of the un-seated crowd so that she could get a glimpse of her old friend’s face. How much had he changed since she had seen him last?

At twelve thirty, the band kicks up in a lively folk tune, and the seated crowd rises. Lucretia turns with the rest of the crowd, craning their necks to see as the couple processes down the street. As soon as she lays eyes on Magnus her mouth goes dry. Both he and his bride are dressed simply- she in a white blouse and a long pink skirt, and he in a pink shirt and white pants. His bride- _Julia! That was her name_ \- is as beautiful as Lucretia heard. Her black curls fall loosely around her shoulders and her smile is absolutely radiant. Lucretia can see why Magnus could fall in love with a girl like her.

The wedding is short and simple. The couple wrote their own vows, and Lucretia listens to every word Magnus says. How without Julia fighting by his side, he never would have survived the civil war. How he vows to always be there to work alongside her, and how he will protect her until his dying breath. While he speaks, Lucretia remembers, in vivid detail, the day that Magnus took an arrow for her and died in her arms. He had said something similar with his dying breath. _I will always protect you, Lucretia_.

After the ceremony, the square was cleared and quickly transformed into a feast. Tables lined one side of the square in a massive buffet. In the middle, the band played the same kind of lively music for dancers. On the opposite end, Magnus and Julia stood ready to greet their guests next to a long table that people had already begun to stack with gifts. Her heart hammered against her chest as she approached the table, by-passing the line. She slowly drew a small, simply wrapped gift from inside her cloak and set it among the other gifts. As Lucretia turned to leave, a hand weighed down on her shoulder and she froze.

“Hail and well met, friend. I must have missed you in the line. Are you enjoying the party?”

Lucretia quickly drew her hood down over her face, afraid of how Magnus may react if he saw her face. She muttered a spell of invisibility under her breath, slipped out of Magnus’s grasp, and ran the whole way to the inn. Once she had locked the door behind her, she collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh, how much she _missed_ him.

Magnus, startled by the sudden disappearance of his guest, turned to sort through the pile to find the gift that she had left. Curious, he unwrapped the paper and pulled the gift from the box- a small, whittled wooden duck. For some reason, Magnus recognized it, but no matter how hard he tried to think about where he had seen something like it before, his mind could only conjure up static.


End file.
